


I'm Shocked That This Happened

by IntrovertedCoffee



Series: DBD Glitches and Weird Stuff [7]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Back with the original 4 again, Dwight gets shocked more than just one way, Hey look who's here, I did not know the Doctor's weapon was called 'stick', I don't know what else to tag, I made a really bad pun with the title please don't hate me, I think Bill might yeet Dwight some day idk, I was thinking it would be cooler, I've gotta start writing other survivors oof, My assignments as screwed., Other, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedCoffee/pseuds/IntrovertedCoffee
Summary: Dwight, Meg, Claudette and Jake are in a trial with the Doctor, and Dwight meets the most utter humiliation the human race has ever graced (I did a rhyme???).Also, the title is such a bad pun. I'm so sorry I had to do it.
Series: DBD Glitches and Weird Stuff [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543549
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	I'm Shocked That This Happened

**Author's Note:**

> At this point one part of my brain is telling me to do my work and the other part is screaming to write another fic and guess who I listened to oof.
> 
> Anyways this idea came from KidxLaw, so credits go to them! I hope you enjoy!

Dwight was in a trial with the Doctor at the Treatment Theatre along with Jake, Claudette, and Meg. Thankfully the Doctor wasn't as angry as he was in the last trial, and Dwight was not about to enter another locker anytime soon.

Dwight was working on a generator when he saw Meg run by. Dwight thought it was odd; maybe she was going to work on a different generator? He decided not to think too much of it, but he soon realized her reason of running.

He noticed that the Doctor was nearby, in the next hallway. He froze and began to contemplate; should he hide in a locker or finish the generator?

He decided on the latter, as he already spent a majority of the trial hiding in lockers. Because of his actions it kept his team back, and it made him feel bad.

Dwight focused back on the generator as a skill check came, and he failed to notice Meg hide in a nearby locker. The sound of the killer's heartbeat brought Dwight's attention back, and just as the generator was completed he felt the Doctor's pointed stick slash his side.

Dwight screamed in pain as his adrenaline kicked in, and he began to run from the Doctor. He wasn't too lucky though, and the Doctor soon caught up.

Dwight made a beeline to window, but just as he began to vault the Doctor slashed him again. He screamed in pain as he was downed.

Although Dwight would have loved it if someone came and helped him, he knew it wasn't worth it. He wanted everyone to get out, and if it meant that he was sacrificed, then so be it.

Dwight expected the Doctor to pick him up and place him on a hook, but judging from what Dwight could tell it looked like the Doctor was preparing for a mori.

Dwight sighed as he tried not to think too much of his fate. He hated all mori's but getting electrocuted was on a whole different level.

Jake and Claudette quickly came to Dwight's aid, only to find the Doctor pulling Dwight in for a mori.

Meg joined to see why they simply stood there, but she wished she had stayed in the locker. Sure, witnessing your fellow survivor get morried was horrifying enough, but what she had witnessed was on a whole different level of messed up.

The Doctor had pulled Dwight in for a mori, only to electrocute Dwight's butt instead of his head.

HIS BUTT

The three survivors stood in shock, in fact they were too shocked to even feel the fear of being close to a killer.

The Doctor did not move either. He stood in front of Dwight's dead body, seemingly confused or maybe even horrified for his actions.

The Doctor looked up at the survivors and they flinched, only to leave them be and go in the opposite direction.

"W-What was that? What did we witness?" Meg gaped.

"Dwight seriously deserves a break after this trial" Jake commented.

"Even the doctor himself was horrified" Claudette stared at the direction the Doctor left.

The rest of the trial went smoothly. In fact, it was a bit way too smooth. They hadn't seen the doctor the rest of the trial, nor did they hear a heartbeat. He did come when the exit gate opened, but he made no attempt in hurting them. All he did was watch them as they left.

\----

Dwight, Meg, Claudette and Jake quietly approached the survivors at the campfire. A bit too quietly, especially for a loud Meg. The survivors became concerned.

"Uh, guys? Is everything alright?" Nea asked.

"No, its not. We were up against the Doctor, and he morried Dwight. Instead of electrocuting his head, he electrocuted Dwight's butt" Meg told.

The survivors at the campfire stood in shock, and even a few audible gasps were heard.

"Even the Doctor himself felt bad. He left us three alone for the rest of the trial, only to come and watch us leave through the exit gates" Claudette explained.

"Dwight's curse could do such a thing" David clenched his fists.

"S-Sorry guys, I-I'll go for a s-small walk in the f-forest. I won't go t-too far though" Dwight quickly said as he got up, and soon made his way into the forest.

"Leave that boy be, he deserves it" Bill sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying so hard not to laugh while writing this, but at the same time I felt so bad writing this what is wrong with me my brain is confusion.


End file.
